Conventional power systems exist to provide electrical power. In such a power system, faults may occur that are dangerous to users of the system, and that cause damage to the system that may be expensive and/or time-consuming to correct. For example, a power system that experiences a current short-circuit, such as an arc current, may cause a fire or explosion, or otherwise damage itself and related equipment and operators. In particular, very high voltage power systems, such as those that include a high-voltage power transformer, may experience such faults.
When faults are quickly and accurately detected, they may be eliminated by corrective measures, such as an activation of a circuit breaker and, if necessary, subsequent repair of the power system. In this way, damage from the fault may be minimized.